Crazy Cousins
by cybertronianMelody
Summary: During the KaibaCorp Grand Prix, Joey gets to visit his cousin whom he hasn't seen since he was a child.  That on top of what we already know happens, this takes to an even higher level of craziness.


I do not own Yugioh

I do not own Johannes

.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=zigfried#/de910z

This artist and her work inspired this fine piece of work... Anyway, I definantely giving her a good chunk of credit.

However, Angie is mine.

Hope you enjoy. Please, R&R.

_**Crazy Cousins Prologue**_

The gang had arrived at the gate of Kaiba Corp. It was time to register and check in for the Grand Prix. Everyone was apprehensive and excited for new dueling opportunities, but Joey and Tristan were frantically looking around as if they were expected something epic to happen.

"Are you guys alright," Tea asked.

"Are they ever," Duke responded. Everyone giggled as Joey and Tristan gave them twin death glares.

"Shuddup, Duke, we're looking for someone," Tristan got up in Duke's face.

"Looking for someone? Who could you guys possibly be looking for," Yugi asked in full confusion.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," a humored voice said directly behind him. Yugi stiffened and slowly turned around to come face to face with…

"Joey?"

"Hehe, nope."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone could only stare in shock at a foreign version of Joey's face.

"Am I seeing things," Tea stuttered.

"That depends. What do you see," the Joey look alike teasingly questioned as he stood up straight.

He was the exact same height as Joey. The guy that could pass as Joey's twin except he had black hair that obviously been dyed, blue eyes, and pale milky white skin. He wore a white turtle neck with a black sleeveless duster, black fingerless gloves, and baggy black jeans, but he had no piercings, tattoos, or anything of that nature. Lastly, he had rather large navy blue sling and plain black tennis shoes.

"I think I am seeing another Joey," Duke replied, "And if that is the case, we're in trouble.'

"SHUT UP, DUKE," Joey exclaimed in Duke's face.

"Well you don't have to worry because I am not 'another Joey', but I am another Wheeler. Angelus Michael Wheeler is my name, but just call me Angie and drawing is my game," he gave a grin similar to Joey whenever he introduced himself to his opponent.

Angie had been surprised by how good Joey actually was along with being a complete doofus. First, Joey had almost missed his first match because he was stuffing his face as opposed to paying attention (that part hadn't surprised him), but the jungle rush and the actual duel itself did.

Angie hadn't seen any of these live duels. Sure he followed Joey's progress in Battle City but that had been over the internet and hadn't given a lot of detail.

While watching Joey and Apdnarg's duel, Angie was inspired by the majestic forms these cards created. So as he watched, he pulled out his sketch pad and started drawing the ones that really got his inner muse going.

The only problem he ran into while doing that was when Vivian Wong had thought he was drawing her and he admitted he wasn't. Her anger flared and she tried throwing a fan at him. She had a good arm, but Angie dodged it with ease.

It was Joey's duel against a guy name Zigfried Lloyd that struck Angie has odd. That guy looked so familiar and the way he acted towards Joey was slightly familiar too, but Angie wasn't sure if he should ask the question that was floating through the back of his mind.

'Are you related to…?'

"Hey, Tristan, I gotta go make a quick phone call I'll be right back," Angie didn't wait for a response from Tristan. He hoped a few stones so he was far enough away that no one could hear him.

Angie barely made it back over to them when everything went hay wire. By the time he got back, Joey had lost the duel.

They watch the last few duels from the dome on the view screens which wasn't much fun. Angie was about to fall asleep, he wasn't even all that interested in Leon and Zigfried's final match, but he became aware fast when the dome ceiling opened and Seto Kaiba dropped from a helicopter, announcing the match invalid.

Truth and accusations were thrown and a new duel merged from it.

The duel between Kaiba and Zigfried was heating up as Zigfried summoned Brunnhilde.

"Oh dear cousin, Zigfried, you can defeat this idea stealer and his leaping lizards," someone yelled from the right of the gang. Everyone turned and jaw dropped has they saw a near mirror version of Zigfried. The only true difference was violet hair with bangs slightly different, magenta colored eyes, and he was wearing a black ice skating outfit covered in silver sequins.

"Oh dear cousin, Johannes, what are you doing here," Zigfried was obviously tickled pink at the sight of his cousin.

"I came to see you duel once I realized it was you here."

"Wait how could you not know your cousin was here or what he was doing," Mokuba demanded.

"Because he didn't tell me he was coming here and I didn't know he was using a different name," Johannes replied snidely, "but I am glad my dear Angelus called me to ask if we were related. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known all this was going on."

"Angelus?"

Everyone turned to Angie with sweat drops on their heads.

"Hey, Angie, do you know this frilly disco ball," Joey asked.

"Yes, Jo-Jo, I know Johannes," Angie responded dully.

"But how," Tristan got up close and personal in Angie's face.

"And what were the odds of the cousins of Joey and Zigfried knowing each other," Professor Hawkins absent-mindedly pondered.

"Oh allow me to tell this tale of tragedy and love," Johannes exclaimed and posed dramatically.

"Oh no," Angie sighed, "I knew I shouldn't of called him until sometime later."

"It started at school last year around the beginning of fall," Johannes started.

"Wait you guys go to school together," Duke cut in.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME," Johannes screamed giving everyone wide eyes, "Now where was I? Oh yes! During the fall last year, the plumbing and electrical system went out, so everyone in my dorm was paired with someone from another dorm and had to stay with that person. It was pure fate that I was paired with dear Angelus. When I first met him, I thought it he was nothing more than a badly dressed scribbler."

"Oh no don't hold back there, Johannes," Angie muttered.

"But as I got to know him, I realized he was a true artist. His talents in drawing and painting living forms and their emotions is so astounding, I was moved to tears."

"Seriously," Joey and Tristan both stared at Angie and all Angie did was shrug.

"I decided not to judge him by his clothes because he would clean himself up for special occasions, but whenever in his artist mode he feels the urge to wear those hideous garments."

"Why do I hang out with you again?"

"And over the past year, I developed an insatiable fascination for him. Despite bad fashion sense, he is one of the most adorable people I have ever met."

"Adorable?" Everyone questioned.

Zigfried looked at his cousin stunned, "Johannes, how can you find this fashion inept nobody adorable?"

"Isn't it obvious," Johannes replied as he gracefully walked up Angie. Johannes placed his left arm around Angie's waist, pulling him close to Johannes's side and Johannes took Angie's chin into his right hand so Angie faced him.

"Please, Johannes, not in front of my cousin and all these people," Angie groaned in annoyance.

Joey and Tristan were completely white in shock while everyone else was just stunned speechless.

"Why deny anything my dear Angelus. I adore your flawless alabaster skin, your deep sapphire eyes, and your unique ability to stir my soul every time we are near each other." Johannes's face starting leaning closer towards Angie's, but was halted as Angie stuck his sketch pad between them.

By the time Angie had removed his sketch pad from his face, Joey and Tristan were on the ground having seizures, Yugi and the pharaoh were stunned beyond reason, Professor Hawkins was covering both Rebecca and Mokuba's eyes, and Tea was covering Leon's eyes. Zigfried was only slightly stunned and Kaiba was disgusted.

Angie could only give them a sweat drop before turning back to Johannes, "Johannes, there are kids here and my cousin is having an extreme culture shock."

"I suppose you are right. We don't want to give the children to early an education, but that means you owe me the second we are alone," Johannes smiled coyly, but he refused to relinquish Angie from his embrace, "But maybe we could give your cousin an education by telling him everything that happened this past year."

"No, I think he has had enough for one day."

Johannes pouted, "Oh alright, my Sapphire Angel."

"Please no pet names either. I want Joey to recover sometime soon…Hopefully…"

"Can we just get this duel over with," Kaiba was twitching in irritation.

"Uh yes lets. Pardon me, dear Kaiba, I was just stunned by my cousin's blunt affection," Zigfried replied coolly, "But I understand. The Wheelers may not have much for fashion sense, but they do tend to have pretty faces."

"WHAT?," Joey suddenly jumped into the air in shock, "Pretty faces? Where did that come from? The duel we had earlier, you insulted me right and left!"

"It was mere strategy. I noticed the more aggravated you are, the worse you duel. Plus you are rather cute when you are angry," Zigfried replied with a smirk.

Everyone except Johannes and Angie hit the ground. Angie sighed as he dragged Joey by his jacket collar out of sight.

"What is Angie doing," Duke pondered out loud.

"I believe he is going to give his cousin a quick lesson in the love between men," Johannes sighed dramatically.

Everyone could only sweat drop before jumping in shock as a scream of terror could be heard.

"Angie, you can't be serious!"

"Now, Joey, I figured you would know enough about life's great mysteries to understand how that sort of thing works," Angie gave Joey an evil smile causing Joey to cringe in fear, "Well, I believe we have a duel to watch." Angie wondered back over to Johannes and they sat down next to each other.

"Joey, are you alright," Tea squatted down next to their spazzed out fallen friend.

"I shall not repeat a word he just said," Joey muttered out in monotone while still seizuring on the ground.

Everyone figured that questioning was pointless for the time being and just took their sits to watch the rest of the duel in progress.

When everyone had bored the plane, they crowded around the windows and waved good bye to all the friends they were leaving behind, at least for the time being.

Joey had been grateful to see Angie again. He just hoped there wouldn't be another ten year gap between visits, maybe next both he would get to see Angie and Toby, and Serenity would be able to come with.

Joey broke out that small fantasy when he saw that Johannes guy sneak up behind Angie.

Johannes wrapped his arms around Angie and whispered in his ear, "The children aren't paying attention. Why not give your cousin a good bye show?"

Angie could see Joey was staring at them with his freak out face and smirked. Angie turned just enough to whisper back, "Sweep me off my feet."

Joey's screams could be heard from outside the plane as he saw Johannes dip Angie and kiss full on the lips. Angie started kissing back as he wrapped his arms around Johannes's neck.

Joey didn't stop screaming until after the plane had taken off and he was about to pass out from the lack of fresh oxygen. He took severally deeps breaths before noticing his friends giving WTF faces.

Joey just sighed before looking at Yugi and asking, "When we get back to Domino, may I borrow the Millennium Necklace? I gotta find out of Angie and that frilly weirdo got together."

"Are you sure it's wise to pry into your cousin's life like that," Tea frowned.

"I'm not prying," Joey shot back, "I just really don't get it."

"Yeah, I'm kinda of curious too," Tristan commented.

Yugi and Tea shared a glance of quick uncertainty before deciding it couldn't hurt as long as the prying didn't go any further.

After the gang landed and got settled, they headed to the Domino Museum to watch an epic flashback.


End file.
